Juni
Juni (ユーニ, Yūni) is a video game character from the Street Fighter fighting game series. She made her first debut, along with her partner Juli, in Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a brainwashed female assassin belonging to M. Bison's The Dolls. Her name is German for June. Biography Appearance Juni is very similar in her build to Cammy. Her hair is long enough to just about cover her face, with her bangs often covering her eyes. She wears the Shadaloo Doll uniform, like Juli: a tight navy blue thong leotard with an open back, a small yellow tie attached to the front, a navy blue cap, navy blue tights, red gauntlets and black boots. On her left arm she wears a brown armband. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, as well as the UDON comics, Juni is portrayed with orange hair and brown eyes. However, in the Super Street Fighter IV OVA, Cammy's SSFIV ending, her Street Fighter X Tekken cameo and Street Fighter V, Juni is shown with blonde hair and blue eyes. Story Backstory All of the Dolls were teenage girls of around 16 years old who were kidnapped by Shadaloo and brainwashed to be M. Bison's assassins and bodyguards. Cammy was a female clone of Bison, but was the same age and acted the same way as the others, though it was later revealed that she could control the Psycho Drive. The Dolls were completely loyal to Bison, and acted and talked like robots. They were high-ranking members in Shadaloo, only lower than Bison and the other Grand Masters: Balrog, Vega, F.A.N.G and former member Sagat. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 In the arcade version of ''Street Fighter Alpha 3, Juni and Juli are a pair of sub-bosses whom the player face prior to the final battle against M. Bison. The player faces Juni and Juli at the same time in a two-on-one fight similar to the Dramatic Battle mode in the original Street Fighter Alpha. The two characters are unlockable in the arcade version, but they have no storyline in the actual game. When Alpha 3 was ported to home consoles, the designers made Juni and Juli part of the default roster and gave both characters their individual storylines and endings, with Juni assigned to track down Ryu, and Juli assigned to track down Cammy. Originally, the Dolls could not live if Bison had died, as the brainwashing corrupted them so much they would have collapsed and died. Eventually, Cammy broke free from Bison's mind control (apparently with help from Dhalsim) and managed to do the same for the others. When Bison appeared, they collectively attacked him. During the attack, Bison informed Cammy that she was his clone, and that if he died, she and the other Dolls would die as well. Despite this, Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy led the Dolls out the Shadaloo base, but then fell unconscious along with the rest of them, rendering the Dolls in a state of amnesia. Super Street Fighter IV OVA Juri was sent by S.I.N. to capture the 12 Dolls in a Shadaloo base. Juri easily defeats them, and when she is taking Juni and Juli to the S.I.N. transport, Guile and Cammy appear. Guile is defeated, and Cammy follows Juri to save the Dolls, managing to get inside the craft before it leaves. Despite her efforts, Cammy is overwhelmed by Juri, who then shoves the unconscious Juni off the plane, taking Cammy along with her. Luckily, a nearby mountaintop and a mound of snow breaks their fall. ''Super Street Fighter IV Juni makes an appearance in Cammy's ''SSFIV storyline (having been hospitalized after the encounter with Juri), being looked over by her. When she wakes up (due to Cammy's pet cat jumping onto her), she is greeted by Cammy. It is presumed that Juni has amnesia as well, as Cammy comments; "Don't worry. Amnesia can be alarming: believe me, I know." (if she retained any memories, it would be her memory of Cammy). Street Fighter V After recovering at the hospital, it is established that Juni is being protected by Cammy at Delta Red. Juni reunites with Cammy after she escapes the Shadaloo base and Cammy noticed that she has a permission to go out. When the two are talking about cats, they are attacked by Shadaloo soldiers led by Vega as he attacks Cammy. Cammy tries to protect Juni from Vega. Juni notes that Vega's claw is much like Decapre's (implying that she remembers her time as a Doll). After Vega leaves, Cammy decides to save the Dolls from Shadaloo as Juni encourages her to come back after she saves them. Gameplay From a design perspective, the characters are actually head-swaps of Cammy (who previously appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold and X-Men vs. Street Fighter), with the explanation given that Cammy belongs to the same unit as Juni and Juli. However, the characters have their own special and super techniques. Juni's attacks in particular are mostly based upon Cammy's appearance in the Vs. series, including an aerial version of Spiral Arrow, and a version of push-blocking called "Psycho Shield". In the American instruction booklet for Alpha 3, Juni's Spiral Arrow and Cannon Spike were named (seemingly erroneously) as Psycho Crusher and Psycho Shot, respectively. Other appearances *Juni and Juli appears in the crossover game Namco x Capcom released only in Japan. *Both Juni and Juli made a cameo appearance in M. Bison's ending for SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. *Both Juni and Juli appear as character cards in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. *Juni appears in a billboard, along with Juli, Cammy and Enero (dressed as stewardess) in a background stage for Street Fighter X Tekken. Comics In UDON's Street Fighter II comics, Juni was kidnapped directly from Germany. Supposedly, her brainwashing is the most complete of all the Dolls and her first mission, ordered by Bison to test her loyalty, was to murder her own family - a mission she accomplished flawlessly. Juni's last appearance shows Cammy thigh-pressing her into the back of Juli in SF II Turbo # 11. It is unknown what becomes of her after the island they were fighting on erupts, but it is assumed that the other Street Fighters brought her with them to safety. Trivia *In Street Fighter Alpha, UDON's Street Fighter comics and other artworks, Juni has a bit of her hair almost covering her right eye. *Juni, along with Juli and some other Dolls, can be seen in capsules in the background of Decapre's USFIV promotional art. They also briefly appear in her prologue. Gallery Image:Juni.png|Juni in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Image:SFADolls.png|''Juni'' and Juli and The Dolls. Image:Juni&Juli.png|Udon art. References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter Bosses Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Bosses Category:Living Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters